


GG

by IsobelTheroux



Series: Femslash February 2017 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsobelTheroux/pseuds/IsobelTheroux
Summary: It isn’t often someone can get Mei out of the lab. Hanna is proud to say tonight she’s done just that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: First
> 
> Taken from lyraeon on tumblr. Also title is sooo horrible, forgive me.

“I can’t believe this is the first video game you’ve ever played,” Hanna murmured.

Mei bit her lip, eyes trained on the screen with the same kind of intensity that Hanna had often seen when she was at work on a new project. “Well to be honest games weren’t exactly something I focused on too much growing up. And later I was too enamored with my work to be bothered with much else,” she replied offhandedly.

Hanna grinned to herself; that still held true. It wasn’t often that Mei wasn’t either researching, experimenting or planning to do one or the other. Hanna was proud to say that she was one of the few people who could coax Mei out of her lab, especially for something like playing a video game.

Mei grimaced as an enemy on the screen hit her character and her health dropped to twenty-five percent. She had been playing for about an hour, but she hadn’t seemed to have picked up on the controls too well. Her attacks were always a several seconds too slow, and her fingers seemed to fumble with the lightweight controller. It amazed Hanna that someone as smart as Mei didn’t automatically pick up things like this; it had become second nature for Hanna, sometimes her own fingers felt empty without a controller in them. 

“Here,” Hanna moved closer to Mei, leaning over her and wrapping her fingers around the other woman’s. She guided Mei’s fingers to the right buttons, explaining as she went over them slowly. “That one is your block, try to use it when you see them about to hit you. There’s your heavy attack, and the one above is the light attack, good if you need to be speedy. And this one here is the jump.”

She waited a moment and glanced over, wondering why Mei wasn’t saying anything. Her question was answered when she noticed the scientist’s face was a very bright shade of red, her eyes a bit wide behind her glasses.

“Oh.” Hanna pulled her hands away, a feeling she could only describe as disappointment tugging at her. “Sorry.”

“No, it’s..” Mei trailed off a moment before shifting closer to Hanna again, their bodies pressing close to one another. “It’s nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not too sure about my characterization, I don't know a ton about Overwatch yet despite playing for a month lol


End file.
